Sonic's Death
by Shadow38383
Summary: Sonic's been kidnaped and is tied up...yeah. T for language Category: Hurt


**NOTICE: I have received reviews complaining that this is bad (not direct words), if you don't like it and wrote one of those reviews after I had placed the A/N at the top, then I question your ability to read. The reviews here almost surpass my most reviewed story! Thanks to those who did enjoy it and didn't complain, I hope to hear from you again.**

**This was done at a friends request and thought I'd post it. I know its bad as i didn't really put any effort into it.**

"Ugh...ow...where am I?" Sonic asked himself as he took a look at his surroundings. He noticed that his hands were tied behind the chair he was on and his ankles were strapped to the legs, "Looks like...a warehouse, but how di- Amy?" Sonic spotted Amy a few feet away in front of him.

"Sonic?" Amy called, "You came to rescue me!"

Sonic was confused, "Rescue?" A light came on above Amy revealing her tied up legs and hands. Her hands held a knife that was pointed at herself. "Amy! When-?"

"So you're awake?" came a voice from behind him. Sonic turned to see a familiar figure come into view.

"Blaze?" Sonic asked, "What's going on here?"

"I guess I should explain." Blaze responded, "See, many people know how you are the hero and all, and your friends are starting to get the credit the deserve as well, but there are some who've just about had it with your annoying, carefree attitude."

"Well, who cares?" Sonic asked, "I'm not hurting anyone!"

"Oh, you think this is about hurt?" Blaze asked, "People just want you out because of yourself. I know, I know, who would want to kill someone because of who they are? Well, it mostly because of how much fun it can be."

Sonic felt an uncomfortable chill run down his spine, "So you're going to try to kill me?" he asked.

"Not try, actually do!" Blaze replied, "But I'm not going to let it happen so easily, first I want to have a little fun." Blaze pulled Sonic to Amy, cut his hands loose, and quickly tied them up in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"Take three things he loves most of course." Blaze replied, "First, you!" Blaze grabbed Sonic's tied up hands and placed them on Amy's, "As much as I'd like to do it myself, I think it'd be more fun if Sonic took this first one from himself." With that said, Blaze guided Sonic and Amy's hands to slowly push the knife into her chest.

"NO!" Sonic screamed, "BLAZE STOP!" He struggled to stop himself, but he was too weak and Amy was too shaken with fear to try and fight back. The blade slowly broke through her clothes and skin, and Amy let out a whimper of pain. Soon she began to cough out blood as the blade had finally gotten to the hilt.

"NO! AMY!" Sonic screamed as blaze kicked him back and cut Amy loose and let her body fall limp to the floor, blood still pooling out of her mouth while her face had a blank expression and her eye became empty and lifeless.

"Well, that takes care of one," Blaze commented, "or should I say two?" She reached for a switch and activated it, revealing a figure hung from the ceiling slowly swinging back and forth.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed, noticing his best friend hanging limp and motionless.

"It wasn't easy, what with his tails and all, but I got it done." Blaze commented cheerfully, "I think he decorates the ceiling nicely." Blaze moved to a nearby table and picked up a knife and another object. "They say that you're the fastest thing around, right?"

"Why are you doing this!?" Sonic asked crying.

"Answer my question." Blaze replied, "Are you not the fastest thing around?"

"Yes." Sonic replied weakly.

"WELL HOW ABOUT NOW!?" Blazed shouted as she turned around with a pistol in hand and shot Sonic's kneecap. Sonic screamed in pain and struggled to get out of the bindings to no avail.

"So?" Blaze asked as she got closer to Sonic, "How fast are you know hero?" Blaze shot out Sonic's other kneecap and discarded the gun.

Sonic continued to writhe in pain as Blaze cut him free from the chair but left his hands tied. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, I intend to," Blaze commented placing the knife on his thought, "but I want to ask, slow or deep?" Blaze faked thought for a moment and soon a smile spread across her face, "How about...both?" Sonic's eyes widened as she pushed the blade as hard as she could and pulled it sideways effectively slitting his throat along with half his neck.

Blaze got up and headed for a door nearby, "That was fun." she said to herself and left.


End file.
